super_baxter_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Baxter 1 (game)
Super Baxter 1 in Japan, is the first Super Baxter game made. It is created by Fireball Studios and will be released sometime in 2016. The Game is developed on Game Maker 8.1 Story Northern American Instructional Manual "It's Baxter versus the powerful fighting forces of the Kurtle Army - the shell-less turtle like creatures lead by Mahroe." The Fire Gods have given the birth of a Red Hero that would protect, the failed creature that lerks within Siderville: (the eight bosses that are shown) But, with the exception of Baxter, All of the enemies who were once normal beings, have now confirmed themselves to the Kurtle Army, like Kurtles and Bullies. Baxter has been ready to save the world from danger for so long now, and it is now the time for him to rise and fight to defend the world." Actual Story Prolauge ''Super Baxter 1'' Development Development originally started in Early-December, but there was major problems making development incomplete. However, on December 15, 2015, The movement, jumping and etc. have been moving well and development started from there. The first level, soundtracks, bosses and the addition of 2-Player were player 2 plays as Gunther were added in. Baxter Ewers said he's gonna take a break for a while from developing the game so he can give do the website more often than just developing a game. More development is said to happen more in 2016 due to the game's release date being in 2016. Also, development is taking a break because of the holidays. Development picked back up on January 4th, 2016 onto getting the first level done. Confirmed Data *Baxter returns and can now jump higher and move more faster without glitching. *Gunther is playable in the game only in 2-Player mode, he's a more faster and high jumper than baxter is and he can spam his fireballs if F is holded down. *Better Coding. *Fireballs can now only be shoot left and right. *More Levels *More Animations *A Pause Button *Bullies return and retain as enemies. **Bullies are also alot larger than the ones from Super Baxter: Platforms. *Kurtles make a return and are more faster. *Lethal Barriers can now effect Baxter. *Pizza returns as score points. **Meatball Sub is a new addition and score points in the game. *Platforms on each level are more detailed. *Get's it's own music instead of copyrighted material, most of it has come from grayscale.com, due to the fact, music is hard to make. *Mario sound effects for the jumping, collecting, hitting and fireballs are from Super Mario Bros. and Super Mario World. *Bosses are in the game. *Save and Load are now in the game, successfully saving your process and you can continue later. Soundtrack *01 - "Galaxy Force" *02 - "Reckless Getaway" *03 - "Hot Pursuit" (Used during World 1) Gameplay Super Baxter 1 plays out similar to the Mega Man games and the Mario games, using the arrow keys to move him around and up to make him jump. The P button makes baxter shoot fireballs Worlds *World 1 Characters *Baxter: The main protagonist of the series and the player's character. *Princess Denise: The princess of the evington kingdom who got kidnapped in the game. *Mahroe: The main antagonist of the series, a king who wants to destroy the human race. *Gunther: Baxter's younger and taller brother. 'Bosses' 'Mahroe's Castle Stage Bosses' 'Stage 1:' 'Stage 2:' 'Stage 3:' 'Final Stage:' Items Gallery File:Super_Baxter_1.png|The Start-Up Screen of the Game. Super Baxter 1 USA Box Art.png|The North American Box-Art of the Game See Also *''Super Baxter 1 Game Script'' *[[List of Super Baxter Enemies|List of Super Baxter Enemies]] *''Super Baxter 1'' Walkthrough Trivia *Lifes were intended to be in the game, however, Game Maker wouldn't let that happen, so if Baxter gets hit, he will restart the stage, however, it will never ever take him back all the way, so he will stay in that stage and try to complete it again. **Similarity, Checkpoints were suppost to be in the game, but that did not work either. *In order to save your game, press "O" and click yes so you can save your process and data correctly. *This is the actual first game in the "Super Baxter" series, Super Baxter: Platforms was only a Test to make sure games were included in the future. Category:Games